peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy van Pelt
Lucy van Pelt is a regular character in the Peanuts cartoon and TV specials. She is the older sister of Linus and Rerun. She first appeared on March 3, 1952 as a wide-eyed toddler, but soon became described as a "fussbudget" This personality trait would be her predominant characteristic in decades to come. She has a crush on Schroeder, and is often seen leaning against his piano (to his considerable annoyance). In the early years, she would try to teach her brother Linus, but her teachings often proved to be woefully inaccurate. She and Linus also argued a lot. By contrast, when Rerun became a major character in the 1990s, Lucy mellowed somewhat, becoming an almost maternal figure. =Relationships with Other Characters= Linus and Lucy Lucy is often irritated by her brothers habits. Her most common criticism is that Linus carries a security blanket around, but she has also criticized him for patting birds on the head and being too loud. She tries to cure Linus of his habits, with little success. Aside from trying to break Linus of what Lucy considers bad habits, she generally treats her brother poorly. She often switches the channel while Linus is watching TV and treats him as her personal slave. Linus standing up to Lucy usually results in a physical or verbal beatdown. However, Linus manages to get his revenge in more subtle ways, such as awarding Lucy a certificate for being crabby 1,000 days in a row. Rerun and Lucy Rather than mistreat Rerun as she does Linus, Lucy acts as a mentor to him. She teaches him things such as how to tie his shoes rather than give him misinformation as she did to Linus. Rerun seemed to mellow her personality a bit, though she never became completely nice. Charlie Brown and Lucy Lucy treats Charlie Brown as badly as Linus. When Charlie Brown fails at something, Lucy is generally the hardest on him. Whenever Charlie Brown tries to kick a Johnsons football, Lucy always uses a trick play (known as the "fake punt") on him. Her psychiatric advice to Charlie Brown usually consists of belittling him. In the early years of the strip, Lucy had a crush on Charlie Brown. Snoopy and Lucy Snoopy and Lucy are often at odds with one another. It's not uncommon for them to compete in an unfriendly competition, sometimes even fighting one another. Snoopy is one of the few characters that manages to outsmart Lucy, usually using Lucy's fear of rabies against her. Schroeder and Lucy Lucy is infatuated with Schroeder and spends much of her time leaning on his Steinway piano as he plays. Schroeder has shown little interest in sharing her feelings. At times, Lucy get frustrated that Schroeder pays more attention to his music than her and gets rid of his piano. Lucy's also the jealous type, attacking Frieda when she saw her leaning on Schroeder's piano. =Other Personality Traits= Psychiatric Booth Lucy is the manager of a psychiatric booth, a parody of a lemonade stand. Charlie Brown is her most frequent customer, but Linus, Schroeder, Sally, Frieda, and Snoopy have all visited it. For five cents, Lucy offers her advice for any problem. Her responses range from the profound to insults. Baseball Team Lucy plays rightfield (and occasionally centerfield) on Charlie Brown's baseball team. She is his worst player and is sometimes kicked off the team temporarily. She was once traded for Marcie and a pizza, but was traded back when Peppermint Patty found out how bad she was. When Lucy misses a fly ball, she always has an excuse. At times, she goes to the pitcher's mound to talk at Charlie Brown about something trivial and sometimes flirts with Schroeder during games. =Voice Actors= *Tracy Stratford (original; 1965) *Sally Dryer (1966-1968) *Pamelyn Ferdin (1969-1971) *Melanie Kohn (1974-1975; 1977) *Robin Kohn (1972-1973) *Heather Stoneman (1984-1985) *Angela Lee (1982-1983) *Jessica Lee Smith (1982-1983; 1984) *Melissa Guzzi (1985) *Stacy Ferguson or Tiffany Billings (1987; ?) *Erica Gayle (1988-1991) *Ami Foster (1989-1990) *Marnette Patterson (1992) *Stephanie Patton (2006) *Ashley Rose Orr (2003) *Serena Berman (2002-2003) Dialougue *(after having eaten a couple of Charlie Brown's records in front of Charlie Brown) "Lucy eat th' three mice mice!" * "Charlie Brown! You make me mad!" (from A Boy Named Charlie Brown) * "I hate it when I get paid in dog food!" (following Snoopy's payment after telling Lucy as the "Psychitrist" of his disappointing family reunion. * "I'd always get up real early for you." (Schroeder: For what possible reason?) "To fry your coffee!" Category:Characters